


Terezi Versus The World Falling Apart

by genteelKettle205



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genteelKettle205/pseuds/genteelKettle205
Summary: You've just accidentally killed your Moirail who happened to be the Matesprit of your Caliginous rival after a particularly inebriated party. Now you have no idea what to do or how to move on.





	1. Terezi Versus Her World Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is genteelKettle205 and thank you for selecting my piece of writing to read. Keep in mind that this is the first fanfic that I've written, so I'm sorry if my dialogue is a little heavy-handed. I plan on updating every few weeks but don't hold me too that because I have personal matters to attend to. Once again, thanks! >;].

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead  
[TG] --

GC: H3Y D4V3, 1 KNOW YOUR S3CR3T >:]  
TG: oh shit this is terrible how could this ever happen  
GC: (h1c) 1 KNOW TH4T *YOU* 4R3 1N K4HOTS W1TH *K4RKR4T*  
H3H3HH33H3!  
TG: ok first off  
TG: did you just type 'h1c' as part of your sentence  
TG: and second  
TG: dude thats been common knowledge for like  
TG: a while now  
GC: shhhhh d4v3, you dno't w4nt 4nyon3 f1nd1ng out do you?!  
GC: (h1c)  
TG: okay terezi ill be honest  
TG: the sheer amount of typos and nonsense flying out of  
your trap are enough to tell me youre drunk  
TG: you dont have to say 'h1c' to tell me that  
GC: LOL OK4Y  
GC: BUT S3RO1USLY  
GC: K4RKL3S 4ND YOU 1S L1K3  
GC: *4DOR4BL3*  
TG: yea you say that but i heard from my boy karkat that  
you were terrorizing him  
TG: and that isnt cool with me so im gonna have to stop you  
there  
GC: 4WWW WHY 4R3 YOU SO M3AN >:[  
GC: BUT TO G3T TO WHY I M3SSS4GD YOU  
GC: 1M STUCK 1N TH3 M1DDL3 OF NOWH3R3  
TG: how could that possibly be the case  
TG: you literally have a phone in front of you  
TG: and last time i checked  
TG: the party was at vriskas place and im sure you know  
where that was  
GC: UMMMM  
GC: OH Y34  
GC: TH4NKS COOLK1D  
GC: >;] <3

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] --

TG: did she just fucking wink and blow me a kiss  
TG: im just gonna chalk that one up to the drunkeness

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has logged off --

===> Be Terezi  
Despite what the majourly embarrassing conversation you just had with coolkid Strider may have insinuated, you were in fact, not lost. No, you were still very much hanging around Vriska's place. The insinuated drunkenness was very real however. You were and still are, very buzzed. With your legs buckling with absurd negative camber, you manage to wobble your way over to Vriska's respit block and use your entire body as a knocker. Your arms are currently out of service, not because of the bottles of booze you're holding, but because you forgot you had them.  
As it turns out, resting your entire weight on a door is a bad idea, as when Vriska opens it you fall into her and knock both of each other to the ground. In your stupor you barely even recognise the fact that your nose is now gushing teal blood all over Vriska. You decide this is the optimal place to open another bottle of beer and use a table to pop off the cap. "H3Y VR1SK4, WHATS TH3 B1G D34L?". Vriska rolls her eight eyes and shoves you off her lap. "The '8ig deal' is that you're 8leeding all over my fucking floor! Jegus Terezi, how much of my 8ooze is in your system?" You get up, stumble a little, and nonchalantly try to lean against a wall that never existed and fall back down. "8luh, now i have to change and get out the carpet shampooer. And tomorrow I have to go out and 8uy 8ack all my 8ooze, I H8 you Terezi". You flash her a boozed up smile and get up once more, cautious that there's a wall where you put your hand. Vriska takes off her bloodied shirt and throws it at you. You confusedly glance at her and throw it back thinking that she must be playing catch. She turns around and stares red hot irons at you before throwing it at your face and telling you to "Use it as a goddamned 8lood mop dum8ass". You stare at her for a few moments before your brain triggers and you use it to clean the teal off your face.  
"SOO 1 W4S T3XT1NG COOLK1D 4ND TOLD HIM TH4T H1S D4V3K4T W4S SHOW1NG- BUT THEN 1 W4S L1K3 'N4H 1 C4NT L3T MY EX M4T3SPR1T ST34L POT3NT14L BOYFR13ND M4T3R1AL FROM HOT C4K3 R3DGL4R3' SO 1 S3NT H1M 4 H34RT >:]". Vriska takes moment from throwing other blood stained garments at you to mock you in the least sincere way possible. "As a fellow scourge sister, I have to say that when it comes to backsta88ing rel8ionships I could not have done it any 8etter!". She wraps her arm around your shoulder and starts taking you to her bed. You check your hands and realize one of your booze bottles is missing. You drop to the ground in search before you reach the bed. "OH NO MY BOOZ3 WH3R3 1S 1T I N33D MY BABY". "I think you mean MY 8ooze Terezi". Her voice wanders as she starts to sway without you at her side. Your entire world wobbles as you try to stand up. The blood stained floor and walls don't do anything to help you maintain balance so you sit on the bed."Oh gr8 fucking jo8 Terezi. Now my 8ed is ruined." "OMG YOURE SO FUNNY VR1SK4. 4NYW4YS 1M TH1RSTY L3TS G3T SOM3TH1NG TO DR1NK". Vriska gives you a sidelong stare wondering how you managed to think that was funny. You make your way out the door. You head back to the bar and start grabbing at another bottle of beer, missing the mark by at least a foot. Vriska slaps your hand away and grabs it for herself. "Terezi, you don't need any more 8eer tonight." You look down at the ground and clack your heels out of frustration. "SORRY." "Don't sweat it Pyrope." Vriska pats the seat next to her on her sofa signalling for you to sit. You stumble over and lean your weight on Vriska taking a large drink from the majyyk beer you somehow managed to stash in your boxers. "God damn you Terezi. That's your LAST drink, got me?". You roll your eyes and slur some more speech. "4CTU4LLY, YOU C4NT STOP M3. >:]". Vriska yanks the bottle from your hand and chucks it at a wall. Your precious baby! She was always better at being drunk then you were, because even though she must have drank at least half of her supply tonight, (The other half going to you), she still acted mostly sober. So there you two were, covered in smeared, drying blood, drunk as hell. Ever since the session, you've been a mess. Not as bad as you were on the meteor, but still pretty bad. Dave would keep you in check. Vriska has John, who's currently sleeping. Despite being matesprits, they didn't sleep in the same room? You find that extremely odd, but maybe he just managed to get lost in the house while hammered. "H3Y V4SK4, WH4TS 1T L1K3 H4V1NG 4 M4T3SPR1T? SOM3ON3 TO B3 W1TH? 1TS B33N SO LONG S1NC3 1 W4S W1TH K4RK4T TH4T 1V3 FORGOTT3N". "Oh it's gr8. I complain, he complains, we have sloppy makeout sessi8ns, and I get free food". Vriska loses her focus and her eyes go glassy for a second before returning her gaze to you. You return the look and flop off her into the sofa. Your eyes run over her shirtless torso. Damn she was thin. You mean, she was always thinner than you, and by only the pickiest of guys were you chubby, but come on. "HOW DO YOU DO IT?" She looks down at you and responds. "How do I d8 it? Well, I just make sure that I provide him plenty 8f "accidental" nudity for him to work off of and..." "NO, NOT YOUR R3L4T1ONSH1P. HOW DO YOU ST4Y SO TH1N." You stick your tongue out at her. "Oh. Th8t. I honestly d8n't have any idea." Some blue escapes her mouth and dribbles down her lip. She weakly tries to get off the couch, falling back into the cushion. She tries again, this time successful. She leaves a cerulean patch on the couch, and wobbles over to the bar. She pours a glass of water and manages to drink a fourth of it before dropping it. She kicks the shards and leans her weight against the wall clutching her side while muttering  
curses under her breath.  
In your inebriated state you don't have a clue what's going on. Vriska makes a vague attempt to walk over to you but suddenly loses the use of her legs and collapses onto the floor in a puddle of her own blood. You decide to make up the distance and amble over to her. Your mind finally decides to connect the dots as you stare in horror. A chunk of glass, presumably from the bottle you were searching for in her  
block, was wedged straight through her sides. She makes an attempt to get up but only makes it to your arms before her legs give out again. You make a conscious effort to set her down gently but you aren't completely sure she could have escaped without at least a minour bruise to her head. You lean down and try to remove the shard before Vriska shoves your hand away. "D8n't remove it y8u idi8t, It'll 8nly m8ke me 8leed m8re." You frantically start yelling for John. Vriska coughs and starts to speak but instead just some blood. You can hear movement in one of the rooms and the clatter of objects and John tries to figure out his surroundings. Your blood has long since dried to your jeans but it now being covered by another layer. Vriska starts to ramble through a hoarse voice. You're teary eyed as John runs down the stairs to follow your voice. Vriska's entire stomach is covered in a pool of blood from the wound, cascading over her sides like a demented waterfall. She draws in a ragged breath as John crumples at the sight of his lover laying in a small pond of her own blood. He starts to cry, tears rolling down his face as his body starts to shake with tormented sobs. The situation has swept all the alcohol from your veins and instead replaced it with pure adrenaline. You rush over to the cabinet and rummage through it for a first aid kit or anything of use. You captchalogue a bandage and you grab a bottle of vodka. The tears and snot blur your smell and your heart races as you kneel beside Vriska. Her eyes are closed but you can still smell the way she looks past the universe. You press your hand down around the shard and without hesitation pull it out. Vriska's eyes open and she makes her best attempt to swear at you but all that escapes her cerulean stained lips is a groan and some more blood. You haphazardly drench the hole in vodka and rub it in. Vriska shrieks and coughs up more blood as the liquor spills on her open wound. You spill your sylladex for the bandage from the cabinet. You wrap it around Vriska's stomach and it starts turning blue. John is yelling something but you can't hear him. You can't smell him either. You can't sense anything, all you can get is blue. The blue of the blood still spilling from the gash in Vriska's side which you forgot to close. It turns  
to black as you start to fall unconscious from a combination of terror, disgustment, and a lack of oxygen from hyperventilating. You can barely make out Vriska trying to move towards you before losing the battle that she had no way to win. Some things can't be avoided even with all the luck in the world.  
Her arms gave way and her eyes stare at you with a mixture of pure pity and unbridled hatred. You killed her, maybe without knowing. You didn't want her to die, and she knew that. Even while bleeding out, she could see you trying to fix her. But at the same time, you were the one that got blackout drunk on her booze and used it as the murder weapon, and for that she hated you. Her lungs suck  
in one final ragged breath before releasing it. Her chest doesn't rise afterwards, and you know that she's gone forever as you succumb to the black vignette surrounding you, finally passing out.


	2. Corpse parties and Jade Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress induced nightmares, Jade Harley, and some scared Terezi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My name is genteelKettle205 and thank you for selecting my piece of writing to read. Keep in mind that this is the first fanfic that I've written, so I'm sorry if my dialogue is a little heavy-handed. I plan on updating every few weeks but don't hold me too that because I have personal matters to attend to. Once again, thanks! >;].

A young woman drags her feet along the road. She could drive to her destination but she isn't feeling up to the task. The woman is you, of course. You're on your way to the corpse party of your moirail, although you believe the human term "funeral" is more adequate in this situation. Your toes scrape along the desolate road as you continue walking. You think about how it all happened, how you were having so much fun up until the moment you weren't. Up until the moment you stabbed her. Until the moment you watched her final breath and her close her eyes for the last time. You regret it all, it's one thing to have to stab her in the back on one timeline, but accidentally killing her and watching it with no way to correct it, you just want to go back, but you can't. You want to sober up a you that hasn't existed for the past half a week. And not just because everyone you were near has since disowned you- John has you blocked and although you could easily bypass the blocker, it's more of a figurative notion if anything. Dave has relegated himself to only answering in vague and riddling ironic quips which is frustrating at best and downright impossible at worst. Karkat simply refuses to respond to anything at all, no matter how sweet you try to sound.  
You can see the cemetery and a group of people. You look down at yourself and remember your dress. A bright yellow gown that you're pretty sure you got from Prospit. It's your only dress, and although you rarely wear it, you think it's quite comfortable. You've reached the car park, and a pit grows in your stomach. You groan a little as you pass John's car, a Ford Taurus that once belonged to his father. It's a relic from the past, but John has all the time in the world to try and fix it, as well as Arquiusprite's engineering genius. You remember sitting on the car and scratching up the paint with your claws to piss off John, only for him to not notice because he's not tall enough to see the roof. You're on the grass now, and people are noticing you. Perhaps it's the yellow dress, but you suspect other reasons. The knot in your stomach only grows bigger as you see John. You feel terrible. You think you're going to be sick. You take a deep breath to quell the uneasiness in your nutrition sack and keep walking. You really don't want to be here, the only reason being that she was your moirail. You really just want to avoid social contact with anyone right now. You don't need their staring and cruel remarks at this moment. You just pick the chair farthest away from anyone else and keep your head down low. The group murmurs within itself. You wonder what they're talking about. Probably you and what terrible things you've done. That seems adequately mean. A little while later John stands up and takes a place in front of the podium. His cheeks are stained with streaks and his eyes are red and puffy. He doesn't look like he can breath either, which is funny considering that he's a breath player. Not that you're laughing. That would be terrible, right? John begins saying something but before he can talk he just sort of, slouches and looks down. He tries to straighten himself and speak again. This time, he's successful in starting the speech, if it is a little shaky and nasally. "Thank you all for coming here today. I really appreciate the support you have all given me over the past few days and just really wanted to say thank you. As we all know, a few days ago my matesprit Vriska Serket was accidentally killed by Terezi Pyrope." He takes a moment to sniffle and you shrink a little more into your seat. "I just want you all to know that even though Terezi may have killed my partner of the past 12 years, I don't hold anything against her. It's hard but I remind myself that she was trying to save her as well. I want all of you to please forgive Terezi, or at least try not to go out of your way to hurt her. I know that she probably feels horrible enough as it is from killing her moirail." You appreciate the dork's kind words, but you can't get the idea that everyone in the foldable lawn chairs still hates you. "That's all I really have to say, I kind of just want to lie down at home now. If anyone wants to say anything, the microphone's free." The crowd murmurs before Kanaya blurts something out. "Well I Think That Terezi Should Go Up And Explain Herself." The attendees nod their heads in agreement and start swiveling towards you. You instinctively shrink back even further into the folding chair. Everyone is watching you and your Prospitian attire, their eyes burning you. You warily get up and walk down the middle aisle before you start to cry. The entire group is still staring at you and you're starting to feel light headed. You position yourself behind the microphone and try to think. Was the sky always that bright smelling? It's overwhelming you, and you instinctively squint your useless eyes. Your knees feel weak and they're wobbling under your weight. You try to take a breath but the air gets stuck in your throat it's so dry. The audience is glaring at you, awaiting your response. Your explanation. Why did you do that? You open your mouth but nothing comes out. You can't breathe, you can't smell. Your mind is swimming and you barely notice that you've toppled over. Your eyes well up, teal tears crawling down your face, your sleep deprived eyes, your pale grey skin. And then there was Gamzee. Laughing, taunting. His stupid fake god tier outfit covered in a rainbow of blood. You thought he died? You hear a noise behind you and Vriska's standing there. Her eyes dead white. She's covered in blood, as she looks into you. Her hand reaches at you, clawing at the air as you back away. You run into Gamzee and his eyes go red and he starts growling. You can't think. The noises, the faces of all the dead Terezis surrounding you, all the dead people that you could have saved. Vriska's hand is almost at your face. You can't run from her. Her claws scrape at your skin, leaving trails of blood on your face. You feel cold, you're chilled to the bone. She grabs you and starts screaming. She's shaking you faster and faster, you feel so cold, so empty. "Y8U DID THIS T8 M8 YOU 8ITCH. I'LL KILL Y8U I'LL FUCK8NG 8ND YOU, A8AAAAA8AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She pins you to the ground, she's frozen. Her claws dig into your throat. Teal blood bubbles out of your punctured neck. Vriska raises her claws once more and goes for the jugular. In one quick slice she cuts your neck open, the last thing you see is blood spraying out of your open neck.  
You awaken in a state of terror. You're freezing cold, and soaked to the bone. It must have started raining while you were having nightmares. Your nice Prospitian dress is ruined, which is a shame. You can see right through it as well, which is a more than a little concerning. You try to get up and nearly slip on the rain slickened wooden platform. You wonder why nobody even bothered to move you from your panic attack induced sleep, especially when it started raining. You look around before realizing that you missed the burial. Your eyes start to tear up a little, you just missed your moirail's burial because of your own fucked up mind. You kick off your heels, and they land in a nearby bush. It's not like you care about them. You don't deserve them. You walk off, your toes squishing the muddy earth beneath them. The rain continues, ruining what was left of your makeup. You tried to look nice for the occasion. Most of the time you look terrible because the only person with a worse schedule for eating and sleeping is Dave, and he's so acclimated to the situation that he's been following for the past 25 some odd years of his life that nothing comes of it. You doubt he ever HAD a normal schedule from what he's told you about his previous life. God you miss him already. You wonder if Harley is doing anything. Her tower is kilometers away from anything else, which isn't a problem for her with her space powers, or too much of an inconvenience for her god tier friends. But for you lowly mortals who can't fly, it's an hour's drive at least. She never liked Vriska for the most part, even if she was one of those strange human sister-in-laws. She might not hate you. She almost became as much of a recluse as you after the session finished, although she managed to keep close to John and a few others. But for the time being, you were still walking down a road getting splashed by cars, though it's not like you were paying a damn bit of attention to it.  
By the time you make it home it's dark out. You enter your hive, which is in a communal block in New Alteria. The lights flicker to life and you start undoing the sodden dress, flinging it at the basket in the corner. You open the hunger trunk and grab a bottle of beer. You masterfully pop open the top with a claw, the cap bouncing on the floor below. You sit the bottle on a table and walk back into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for anything to eat. You don't find anything appealing so you guess you won't eat tonight. You grab the bottle again and flop down onto the couch. Your phone vibrates on the side table, you grab it and see who's messaging you. Speak of the devil, gardenGnostic is online and would like to talk. You push aside any potential reserved notions of hatred she may or may not have for you, and open up the chatlog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this chapter sure is GREAT isn't it? (Hahaha no). Anyways, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
-genteelKettle205


End file.
